Welcome back
by lovewritingpictures
Summary: Shane came back in Mitchie's life afeter six years being ruined, alone and desperate.
1. Chapter 1

Shane had thought a lot before ending up in front of her door. He had looked for another option; in fact, he had looked for any option which could stop him from coming to her. At one point, he had to accept the truth: she was his last chance, his only chance. He hadn't seen her in six years, let's just say that the last time he did wasn't very friendly. The last thing he knew about her was that she had quit the industry to live a calm life in Europe. He had sent her a card saying "Nice trip and good luck"; yeah, he had been an asshole. Why would she give him a chance? There wasn't any reason; in fact, there were a lot of reasons to not let him enter her life once again. But Mitchie had always loved him more than it's normal to love so maybe, just maybe, she would feel pity for him and give him a chance. If he hadn't been so egoist he wouldn't have come. For his sake he hoped she would help him, for her sake he hoped she would be smart enough to close her door in his face. He rang the bell and prayed.

Mitchie was finishing her meal when her bell rang, she dropped her plate and went to open the door; what she saw made her heart jump like crazy. What the hell was he doing here? Was it really here? He looked so bad: pale, tired, old… life had probably treated him badly; maybe life was fair after all. She wanted to speak but her mouth wouldn't obey to her.

"Hi Mitchie, how are you?" asked Shane.

Wow, thought Mitchie, he had the nerve to come to her door to say that.

"What the fuck are you doing here Shane?" answered a pissed Mitchie.

Shane sighed and prayed a bit more.

"Look, I'll be short. Give me two minutes".

She was way too curious to deny him those two minutes.

"Fine, two minutes".

"I have no one Mitch: my parents threw me out, my brothers don't talk to me and I left my true friends long ago. Everything in my life is shit and I have nowhere to go Mitch. I put the last of my money in coming here. You don't have a single reason to help me; if I was you, I would kick me out and laugh because I probably deserve what is happening to me. By luck, you're not me. You were never like me and I don't think you could. So, I'm begging you Mitch, help me. You're my only hope."

Mitchie sighed while Shane looked at her with puppy eyes. He had been a jerk to her; he had hurt her so bad… He deserved what he got. Her life was finally good; it had taken her years to make it that good. Her life was finally like she was and it felt good. She should have closed the door in his face; at that exact moment she should have been reasonable for once but she wasn't a reasonable person… She opened the door for him and signalled him to enter.

Shane couldn't believe his luck; she was going to give him a chance. Poor girl, he thought: she hadn't learned at all.


	2. Chapter 2: how have you been?

Hi guys, how are you? The other day I just wrote the first chapter and threw it on the net without even correcting it. My question is: are you interested in it? Should I continue? I'm posting a bit more for you to decide.

Mitchie and Shane sat on the couch in the living-room; an awkward silence had fallen on the room. Shane was the one to break it:

"So, how have you been? I haven't heard of you in years!"

"I left the industry and build a life here; I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much".

Mitchie's words were hard as a rock. Shane sighed.

"Why did you leave the industry?"

"Why do you care now? You never have".

Shane felt something kick in his stomach, was he mad at her comment?

"That's not true. I did care a lot about you once".

"Yeah, once upon a time. In fact, not even that. It doesn't matter anyways, it's not like I do care".

"Oh and if you don't care, what are I am doing here?" said Shane with a smirk happy about the power he still held upon her.

Mitchie stood up, put one hand on her hip and the other in Shane's face while looking him intensely in the eyes: "Look Shane, you are here because you're a lucky bastard. You are here because I, unlike others, am a good person and I feel pity for you. Don't push it Shane because I could threw you out in five seconds so be a good boy and shut up!"

Shane stayed silent, looking at Micthie. Maybe she had learned a bit after all.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I won't do it again".

"Good. So, what are you doing here?"

Shane looked at Mitchie like she was crazy.

"Don't you read the press or watch the TV Mitch?"

"First of all mister, this is Europe: you're not that famous here. Secondly, I changed my life, I truly did. I don't care about those things anymore".

The truth is Shane admired her for it; you had to be strong to leave all the money, the fake obedient people, the great parties, the adrenaline of the concerts… He had never been able to.

"What do you do now?"

"We were talking about you, don't change the subject".

"I screwed up. Drugs, alcohol, girls, loads of money spent… I didn't work on my solo career and I failed, I never got a good role in a true movie. I was a failure so my dear girlfriend left, my father hated me, my mother was disappointed in me, Nate was deceived and Jason, well, Jason is another story…"

"What happened with Jason?"

"Why do you care? He was an asshole to you".

"I'm just curious, what did you do?"

"I kind of slept with his wife three or four times".

"You did what?" shrieked Mitchie in disbelief.

"Oh, believe me, she looked for it. She was stupid but a real whore in bed, she did everything I asked for, it was…"

"Shut up! I don't want to know it, thank you. And you shouldn't talk like that about a girl, it's disgusting".

"Fine, sorry but don't act like an angel, you never were a prude baby".

"Dare to call me "babe" one single time again! And don't talk about how I was in bed".

"Why not? Those are good memories".

Mitchie stood up once again and left for the kitchen yelling "You are unbelievable!"

Shane couldn't stop laughing, he wouldn't admit it but a tiny part of him had missed her.


	3. Chapter 3: you're better than me

_**Hey! Sorry for being soooo long to post and thanks to Tate4eva who corrected it! Please, tell me what do you think of Shane and Mitchie in this.**_

_**XOXO**_

"_**A bad word whispered will echo a hundred miles**__**" Chinese proverb**_

No one's POV:

_Most people think words mean nothing which leads them to think that words have no power at all. Let me tell you something: they're wrong. Words have a lot of power, not by themselves but because of who says them, when he does it, to whom and why. Most of the time, when you want to hurt somebody you choose a word, a word that you know will hurt. Words can be everything. The gap between two people apart is, most of the time, a word. Look around you: look at those two friends who have spent years apart just because none of them said "sorry" or "it's okay, I get you". Look at this couple who hate each other because all the words they never said when they had to. Look at that daughter angry with her dad just because she never heard "I love you". Then look again: look at those two friends who hugged each other forgetting the past and saying an "I miss you" and "never again so long apart", look at that couple who talk again because both said "we made mistakes, we're sorry", look at that daughter who jumped into her dad's arms because he finally said "I love you". I'm not saying words repair everything because they don't. Words don't repair deep wounds that had been there for years, they don't erase the past and they don't give you back what you lost. Sometimes, however, words help to start again and to let __others know __how we feel. We forget it too often but it's important to let them know how we feel. Be careful when you talk because a word can mean everything. _

It had been three days since Shane came to Mitchie and to say it hadn't been a little awkward would be a lie: they despised each other but laughed together anyway. Shane had thought about it: Mitchie was once someone very important to him even if she doesn't believe it; there are some bonds in life that you can't break: they are too strong. He had been sitting on the sofa, moping around and feeling sorry for himself. When Mitchie came home that day she found him there reading a magazine.

"Stop reading that crap, they won't call you pretty. You're way too obsessed with yourself", said Mitchie after a hard day of work.

"Why are you here so late? Anyways, I wasn't looking at me but at my bitch of an ex girlfriend. What a whore! She already has a new boy toy."

"Yeah, it must be easy to move on when you date people you don't love", sighed Mitchie.

"Hey, we did love each other, alright? Of course, not at fist but we grew fonder of each other".

"How cute! She loved you so much that she has already moved on and you were so in love with her that you cheated every chance you got!"

"I cheated on you too and I was in love with you".

Five seconds after saying this Shane knew he had done something very stupid. Sometimes in his life, a lot of times, he felt he was way better with his mouth closed. Mitchie threw her scarf on the sofa and went to the kitchen without saying a word. Shane followed her.

"Oh, come on! Don't play the victim; you were the one to break up!"

Mitchie inhaled deeply and slowly trying to calm herself before answering.

"Don't you dare Shane!"

"But it's the truth!"

"You cheated on me every chance you had! You made me look like I was a stupid dependent girl! You made me look like I was the only one in love which, by the way, was probably true. You let your big brother and father treat me like a slut and I didn't say a word! But then you accepted to break up with me in order to date her for freaking publicity!"

"That's not true Mitch! Yes I accepted to fake date her for publicity, I asked you to stay with me behind closed doors but you didn't want to! It was just for work baby!"

"They were trying to break us apart! They always have! And you obviously weren't too angry with the idea".

Shane had another problem: when he begins to say what he should not say, he can't stop…

"Oh yeah, of course, it's always others fault! Well Mitchie, it's not my fault that you were too clingy, did drugs and had body issues. It's not my fault that you were a pathetic attempt at being a girlfriend!"

That did it. Mitchie let the glass she was holding break on the floor. She looked at Shane with eyes he had forgotten and left without a single word. Shane felt instantly something he hadn't felt in years: he felt guilty.

"Mitch, I… I didn't know what I was saying, I swear".

Mitchie turned around interrupting him:

"You knew exactly what you were saying. That's the worst."

She left Shane looking at the door like a kid who knows he had gone too far. He sighed regretting their conversation and went to his room to gather his things then leave. He was finishing packing when Mitchie came in.

"What are you doing?"

Shane turned around surprised to see her.

"Look, what happened between us and what we think of each other doesn't matter. I should have never said to you what I said. I came here and you let me in despite everything else and I have no excuse to treat you like I did. No matter what you think Mitch, I did care a lot about you for a long time of my life and I don't like to say to you horrible things. I'm sorry I came, I'm leaving right now".

"Where are you leaving? You have nowhere to go".

"Doesn't matter, I'll find a job or something. I have to anyway".

"You can stay Shane. We're not friends but that's okay, I knew that when I let you in".

"Then why did you let me in?"

"'Cause once, you were the person who mattered the most to me in this world, that's why I let you in."

"But I hurt you", sighed Shane.

"That's not a reason to leave someone out there with nothing and no one. I know a lot of people wouldn't understand my decision and even less would approve of it but I'm just not like that. You're staying until you know what to do with your life".

Shane sat on his bed while Mitchie left; she looked wiser than the last time they talked. It felt as if she had came back to her old self, to who she was before all the shit but older and calmer. He felt jealous of this Mitchie; in the end she had done a way better job with life than him. The worst was that if he deeply thought about it, it wasn't a surprise.


	4. Chapter 4: It's funny you're the same

_No One's POV_

Growing up is not about age, its about maturity. All the girls love Peter Pan: he's charming, funny, free… but in the end, we all do what Wendy did. Like Wendy, we realise that there is a time in our lives when we need to grow up, we have to face the fact that Neverland doesn't exist.

Two weeks had passed and Shane had not done much: he went to the gym, he hooked up with three or four hot European girls and still had not figured out what to do with his life. The truth is he tried to always be at home at nine pm because that was when Mitchie came back, he would sit on the sofa watching tv and pretending that he wasn't waiting for her.

When the door flew open, Shane turned his head towards Mitchie and turned off the tv.

"Hey Mitchie"

"Hey Shane, still sitting there?"

"Hey! I did work out this afternoon." Answered, a hurt Shane.

"Yeah, that will help you a lot!", Mitchie dropped her purse and sat next to Shane.

"Have you tried to talk to your parents or something?"

Shane's face fell, he didn't like that subject.

"Why should I? You know how it is Mitchie".

"No, you know what I think about them but you've always chose them over anything and anybody so you must be hurt".

Shane knew that by "anybody" she meant "her". Yeah, he did chose them over her and look how that turned out: she was the one to open her door to him.

"I've always tried so hard Mitch, I've done everything my father has told me and yet he never was happy. Jason is like him, Nate is his idol but me… I am the useless asshole who was lucky enough to have good looks. He doesn't care Mitch, he never did. It's about time I accept it".

Mitchie felt bad listening to him, she shouldn't though. She had tried to save him from his relationship with his dad, she had tried to save him for everything, she had lost herself to help him and he didn't accept her help.

"Anyway, time gave him reason: I am a useless asshole. I don't deserve to be loved".

"Shane stop right there".

"No Mitch, you know it's true".

"It isn't. You're not useless Shane, you are a great singer and yes, right now you are an asshole but you weren't always that way Shane. You were a little boy who wanted to be loved by his daddy and who couldn't so you took the love from your fans and from girls. You were Peter Pan Shane, you still are".

Shane got up violently and shook his head before answering angrily:

"Can you fucking stop Mitch?"

"Stop what?", asked a confused Mitchie.

"Stop being so nice! Stop saying I'm worthy, not after all these years Mitch, not after everything that happened. You were always the one to tell me I was worthy, don't go on", and with that Shane left the living-room and slammed the door to his room leaving a dumbfounded Mitchie behind.

After a few minutes Mitchie heard him crying so she got up and knocked on his door:

"Shane open the door".

Nothing.

"Shane please".

Still nothing.

"Shane open the fucking door!"

There stood a pale Shane, obvioulsy fighting with himself.

"What the fuck Shane? I'm trying to help you!"

"Don't you see Mitch? You shouldn't, I was an asshole to you. You were always there for me and I let you drown in your shit when you needed me the most. You of all people shouldn't be helping me. It makes me feel like shit Mitch, that I didn't choose you. So stop".

Mitchie sighed.

"Look Shane, I wasn't perfect either, ok? Yeah, you put me through so much pain and I never understood why but it's the past. I've put it behind me, you know? You should do the same, you will feel better afterwards."

Then she hugged him. Shane wasn't able to remember the last time someone truly hugged him. It felt amazing: he felt safe, confident, wonderful.

"Why don't you take a bath, relax then go sleep? We'll talk tomorrow, right now I have a date".

Mitchie left smiling while Shane stood there going over and over her last line: "I have a date".

No One's POV:

Maybe Wendy should have stayed with Peter for ever… or maybe Peter should have manned up to win Wendy back. Maybe they just weren't made for each other.

_**Sorry for no posting in soo long, I'm on holidays now so I'll post a lot more. **__**I do love reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Let's grow up Peter

_**Hi! How are you? In this chapter you will get to know more about Mitchie's new life. Mitchie and Shane's past is still a blur but it will get clearer soon. Hope you **__**enjoy!**_

_**Growing up is such a barbarous business, full of inconvenience... and pimples. (Captain Hook, film form 2003**__** after the play of J.).**_

_No one's POV_

Shane spent that night tossing and turning. It was not that the fact that Mitchie had a date (that)disturbed him, it was just that he realized he still knew nothing about Mitchie's new life. At least, that's what he told himself.

The next day Shane decided to do something; he made some food and found a good film to watch. When Mitchie came home that night, everything was set up for a good time.

"Wow Shane, what's all of this?"

"Well, I was going to watch the film anyway so I thought you would want to watch it with me while having some dinner after a hard day of work", said Shane patting the spot next to him on the sofa.

"Gladly, just let me change into my pyjamas", answered a smiling Mitchie.

Some things never change, thought Shane. Mitchie had always loved her pyjamas, in public she always wore high heels and tight dresses but, in fact, she loved being comfortable. Mitchie came back in wearing light blue sweat pants way too bigger for her and a nice shirt with a blue bear on it. She was so cute, thought Shane.

When the film ended they were both laughing hysterically and Mitchie's legs were trapped under Shane's protective arms. When the laughter finally died, Shane spoke.

"That was a funny film to watch. The girl in it was so funny; she was always dating creepy guys." He hesitated for barley a second before continuing. "Speaking about dating, what about the guy from yesterday?"

"Shane, we are not friends who talk about dating. We are… I don't know what we are but surely not friends"

"Oh! Come on Mitchie! You haven't told me a thing since I came here!" Shane whined like a baby. Mitchie gave in at the sight of his big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, his name is Andrew. He is from London; he's handsome, sweet, funny, smart and kind of rich. He works at the Uffizzi gallery art and I've been seeing him for about five months now".

"Ok, what's the matter?" asked Shane croaking his eyebrow.

"There is nothing. He is perfect".

"The people you love aren't perfect Mitch. They are messy, stupid, they forget to call, they do mistakes, and they suck. They suck but you still love them. You gave a TV description of the perfect guy Mitch and it was so cold, too cold, so the truth please".

Mitchie began to shake her head and laugh: "I'm not talking about that with you. There is no way I'm doing it".

"Oh, come on Mitch! Tell Shaney!", then he began to tickle her.

"Fine, fine! Stop! I'll tell!", when he stopped, his two arms were around her waist and her head upon his shoulder.

"He is perfect, he truly is but… Oh god, this is so embarrassing!"

Resting his chin upon her head Shane answered her: "Come on Mitch, we've talked about everything over the years, you don't need to be embarrassed about anything in front of me".

"Ok, well, the problem is he has not been able to make me cum in bed".

Shane couldn't stop the laugh that erupted from him until Mitchie hit him on the head with the pillow.

"This is pretty serious Shane!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just that he is young and looks in shape, I wouldn't have guessed."

"I know, he lasts long but he just doesn't do the right things. Maybe I'm the problem".

"Well, if I remember well and I think I do, you never had a problem to cum or make me cum".

Mitchie's cheeks turned into a dark red: "Shane!"

"Sorry, sorry. Have you talked to him?"

"Yes, but it's not an easy subject to talk about. "Hey! How are you Andrew? Oh, those flowers are for me? You're so cute! Talking about everything, yesterday I never get to it while we were fucking".

Shane and Mitchie started laughing hard at that.

Shane and Mitchie's relationship would have looked weird to anybody but them; they had so much love, moments and life together behind them that they always had that complicity, even when they hated each other.

"So, are you going to tell me what the hell you do in Italy?" asked a curious Shane.

"Well, I'm a teacher. I teach English to the children in a school and I'm taking art classes at college."

Shane was astonished, Mitchie had always been great with children, and he had always thought she would be an incredible mother to their children. Wait, what was he thinking? A guy like him didn't think about kids until his late thirties anyways. Shane's mind was finding difficult to comprehend the information she was giving to him: she had dropped music for good?

"What about music Mitch, is it really over?" asked Shane.

Mitchie looked down and played with the hem of her shirt.

"I do sing and play for fun in bars in the weekends but I dropped it professionally, yes."

"Why? Mitch, you are so talented".

"I ended up hating it you know Shane? On one hand, there is the music and on the other the industry and everything which goes with it: the press, the publicity, the pressure… I ended up identifying the music with the industry and I forgot why the heck I began playing music and singing." Mitchie took a deep breath while Shane was looking at her intently.

"One of the last times I had a concert I didn't think "Oh great!" but "fuck, another one". This is like playing a sport Shane, obviously being a professional means more sacrifice and things than loving the game but if you stop loving the game somewhere down the road, what's the point in still playing it? I got into the clinic and I understood that I had lost myself and my music and everything which really mattered. Fuck being a superstar Shane, at least when it means stop being who you truly are."

Shane sat there with his mouth open in surprise.

"And before you ask: no, I don't regret it. Sure, I miss the adrenaline that rushes through your veins in the big arenas or from the love of the fans but I got back so much more Shane. If you are a singer, a true one, you are a singer on a big stage, in your room or in a bar from Florence."

"I couldn't."; answered Shane out of the blue.

"What do you mean?"

Shane chuckled with sadness in his voice.

"Remember when we I was twenty and you were seventeen and we would sneak around to make out because everyone was against us?"

"How could I forget it…" Mitchie said quietly, as blush forming on her cheeks).

"We would talk about that day when we would drop everything. You would get away from Hollywood and its freaking obsession for image and I would get away from my father and his standards. We wouldn't care for anything else and after having lived the fame; we would go away together, buy a house in California and love each other to death."

"That was the plan, yeah", answered Mitchie who was smiling at the memories.

"I was never able to do it. I'm still not. The fame, the music, the fans, the acting… I can't live without it Mitch, I don't want to".

Mitchie smiled sadly, things had not changed that much after all.

"I know, maybe it's your place. At least it seems obvious that you know what you want to do with your life".

"What?" asked Shane looking hopefully at Mitchie.

Mitchie laughed, the guy was so dumb sometimes…

"Get it back".

With that Mitchie stood up from the sofa and walked into her room leaving Shane smiling like a fool. Mitchie, on the other hand, was a bit sad. She had thought, for a few minutes, that maybe he would find his way to the Shane she always believed he would become. She thought that far away from the flashes and the press, he would find his true way like she did. It was always the same story with Shane: she always wanted to believe and always was wrong. She had to accept the truth at one point and leave Neverland where it belongs: this was Shane and Shane and she, obviously, were never meant to be.

"_**Wendy**__**: I'm so glad you came back tonight. I might never have seen you.**_

_**Peter**__**: Why?**_

_**Wendy**__**: Because I have to grow up tomorrow.**_

_**Peter**__**: Grow up?" (Disney film after the play of J.M. Barry, 1953)**_

_**So, what do you think about Luke? And what about Mitchie's new life: was she right to **__**drop everything? Oh and, what about Mitchie's last thought: not meant to be together? Let me know please!**_


	6. Chapter 6: You still matter Tink

"_**All children grow up… except one", the narrator (Peter Pan, film from 2003)**__**.**_

_Phone conversation between Shane and his manager:_

"So, what did Nate and Jason say?"

"Well, they are not against the idea of a new project group but they don't want to see you at all".

Shane sighed deeply; they would make his life difficult until the end.

"What about my father?"

"He's in. You know your father, as long as there is money at the end of the road, he is in".

Shane chuckled, of course, he thought, that was his father. His father had made up a perfect Christian image, he liked to portray himself as Christ, the saviour of everyone. If you don't know him very well, he'll fool you easily. In fact, there is one motivator in his father's life: money.

"All right. I'll call you soon, keep working on it".

"I will. Shane?"

"Yeah man?"

"You should call your mother; she's worried about you. We don't even know where you are Shane".

"Well, nobody has cared enough to reach me so you surely can live with it. And about my mother, tell her she should have thought about that long ago. Bye".

_No one's Pov:_

It wasn't going to be that easy, thought Shane. Sure, he wanted his life back and Nate, Jason and his parents were necessary for him in order to do that, although it didn't mean he would love them like he did. There was no way it was happening, he may have been the asshole in the final chapters of the story but if you'd read the entire book, you would hate them as much as he did.

The sound of Mitchie's door opening brought Shane out of his thoughts. Whoa was the only thing he could think. Mitchie was wearing a magnificent strapless black dress which clung to her thighs and stopped before her knees, black brilliant high heels stylized her figure while her curls cascaded down her shoulders. Her eyes were encircled by black and her lips shined with a light pink tone. Mitchie never believed it but she always had a strong effect on Shane, more than other girls. Years of separation had not changed that, Shane had to use all of his self control to not jump her right there.

"Well, by your reaction I suppose I'm hot enough right?"

Hot? Thought Shane, other girls were hot; Mitchie was so much more than that.

"You have grown up so much Mitch. You're not hot, you are stunning".

Mitchie blushed at Shane's words and at the intensity that his eyes held.

"Thank you Shane, let's hope Andrew thinks the same thing".

Shane smiled a little, he hoped Andrew would man up and be what a woman like Mitchie needed. He had made her suffer enough in the love department for the rest of her life.

Shane had a date that night, she was blond, tall and smoking hot but she was nothing compared to the image of Mitchie Shane had in his head. Tired of not being able to get her out of his mind, he excused himself and went home to do some exercise. When the door opened one hour after that, he was sweating and surprised to see Mitchie rushing to her room crying hysterically.

"Mitchie, Mitch open the door", he asked while knocking on her door.

He couldn't bear to hear girls crying.

"Mitchie, I'm serious. Open or I'll…"

Shane didn't get to finish his sentence 'cause that was when Mitchie opened her door with tears rolling down her pink cheeks messing all of her makeup.

"What happened Mitch?"

"He didn't even get excited Shane! I wasn't able to turn him on. See? I told you I was the problem and not him".

The guy was truly an idiot, or gay maybe. At least that's what Shane thought.

Mitchie launched herself in Shane's arms and cried. He brought her to the bed where he accommodated them.

"Mitchie look at me, please".

Mitchie's tearful eyes looked up at Shane. She seemed afraid of what he would say to her, it was as if one single word from him could destroy her at the moment.

"You are absolutely beautiful. You're great, everything a guy could dream and, believe me; you would turn on any guy. And you wouldn't just turn him on but make him be crazy about you".

"You say that because I'm crying and you don't like girls crying. I'm fat and ugly and repulsive".

Shane's heart broke at her words, he remembered him saying those things once when he was really mad at her and, despite what she thought, he hated himself for it.

"You don't believe me?" asked Shane.

Mitchie shook her head from side to side while pouting.

"Then I'll show you".

Before Mitchie could process what was happening, Shane's hands cupped her face and his lips were devouring her.

"_**Don't you understand. Tink? You mean more to me than anything in this whole world!", Peter Pan (Peter Pan film from 1953**__**).**_

_**Here is a new chapter, wha**__**t will happen next? The more you review, the faster you'll have the next one. **_


	7. Author's note

We would like to inform you of the second annual Indie Camp Rock Awards.  
We are a committee of Camp Rock authors who decided to recognize writers for Camp Rock who do not have a large fan base, but are amazing writers.

We were hoping you would help us out by nominating any of your favorite stories at this link. (Yes you can nominate yourself) indiecrawards(dot)wufoo(dot)com(slash)forms(slash)nominatons-for-the-indie-camp-rock-awards

We would also greatly appreciate it if you could spread the word anyway possible.

More information can be found on our profile, or our new website, www(dot)wix(dot)com(slash)indiecrawards(slash)main

If you have any questions please feel free to PM us or email us at indie(dot)cr(dot)awards(at)gmail(dot)com

We can also be reached on twitter at www(dot)twitter(dot)com/indiecrawards

Thank you so much for your time and we hope to hear from you!  
Ari, Joanna, Nat 


	8. Chapter 8: Things don't change that much

_Thanks for your reviews! Here is the chapter you were waiting for..._

Mitchie froze, he was kissing her. Shane was kissing her and it wasn't just any kiss, it was full of lust and even… passion? She had dressed herself as a sexy, elegant princess; she had flirted with Andrew all night long, for god's sake: she was ready to do the Kamasutra with him in order to turn him on! She had done all of that and she got no reaction, her self-esteem couldn't be lower when she felt Shane's lips on hers. She had been rejected and there he was, making her feel wanted and beautiful, making her feel desirable. Mitchie knew she had to stop, she knew she had to stop as much as she knew she should never have let him in her house. The truth is she let him into her house and his lips felt as amazing on hers as ever so she did what she shouldn't have done: her arms found their way around Shane's neck and she kissed back hungrily surprising Shane.

The impulsive kiss had ignited the flame they thought reduced to ashes and soon turned into a full make out session. Shane took Mitchie by the waist and laid her on the bed hungering upon her, the air became a necessity so Shane's lips left Mitchie's in order to devour her neck that was going to leave some hickeys tomorrow. Mitchie made clear that she wanted Shane's shirt off and, of course, he obeyed. Shane took Mitchie's dress off and was welcome by the beautiful body of an incredible woman: she truly had grown up so well, thought Shane, her curves were driving him crazy.

He stopped for a moment and looked into Mitchie's eyes asking silently for permission, Mitchie was so lost in the desire that she just pleaded him to go on with her eyes and finally whispered:

"Make love to me; make me feel you love me even if you don't. I need to feel somebody does".

One more time, he obliged. He did make love to her that night and he did in the sweetest and most passionate way he knew, it had been a long time since he treated a girl that way. Shane was the first to wake up with his arms around Mitchie, he smiled at her sleeping form and frowned imagining how she would freak out when she'd realized what they had really done. Mitchie always tend to take things too seriously, to make a big problem of a tiny moment, at least that's what Shane thought and had always disliked about her. She needed someone last night and he was there, he treated her better than anybody else would have and he had a great night, both were winners with the situation so they didn't need to make a fuss about it. It happened and it was great, let's move on; at least that's what Shane told himself, if Mitchie had the ability to complicate things, Shane had the talent to think that everything was as simple as in a ten years old boy's world. Mitchie had always felt weird about it: in one hand, it was one of the things she loved the most about Shane: he could calm her and make her see that things weren't that bad, in another hand it pissed her off so much that he always had that attitude, even when things were truly serious.

Shane went silently to his room and saw his phone: he had one call from Nate. That was a funny one, so now he did exist for Nate, huh? He called back immediately, the curiosity of knowing what was going on way too strong to resist.

"Shane?" answered Nate on the other line.

"Yeah, what do you want? I thought the last time we talked you say to me "You're dead for me, hear me? Dead!" Shane liked to be forgiven easily but he didn't do the same for others.

"Yes and I remember your agent calling me to tell me you wanted to come back".

Touché, thought Shane.

"Why, are you interested in it?"

He could feel how difficult it was for Nate to answer that question.

"Yes, I do".

"What are we? Getting married or something? Why are you interested?"

"Well, everybody deserves a new chance Shane".

Shane laughed merciless at that.

"Yeah, do you truly think I'll believe you want to do it out of pity or heartiness? The truth Nate, you wouldn't do that if you hadn't to. The question is why do you need to do it?"

"My second CD is being a big fail, that's why".

Shane chuckled, of course, that would be explaining it all. Welcome to his true life and his true friends, Nate Blake would have lived happily without talking to Shane ever again but he needed him for his career. Shane couldn't truly feel hurt; he called him for the same reason. Don't think it was always this way, once upon a time they were just three happy friends who made a band and spent their summer at Camp Rock. Once upon time… didn't they tell you that real life, unlike fairytales, ends badly? And Captain Hook killed Peter, thought Shane. That was the sad truth but some people, like Tinker Bell, couldn't deal with it so they left Neverland and created their own world. Hadn't they told you that either? Wendy left then Tinker did too, even Tinker Bell got tired of it enough to leave Peter.

"You really are alone, aren't you?"

Shane turned around to see Mitchie in the shirt he was wearing last night. Sadness filled her eyes and Shane couldn't guess why it still hurt her that much that his life was just a fake world, like the fame was.

"Aren't we all alone, Mitch?"

"It's sad Shane; to look at what your world had become is just truly sad. It's that sad

that I couldn't bear it so I just left".

Yeah, thought Shane, fairies didn't bear sadness. Mitchie closed the door behind her leaving Shane in his own little world made of big lies.

_Review? xoxo_


	9. Chapter 9: I love you, goodbye

Ok, so thirty years later… I didn't even remember this story existed. Erasmus is a busy experience… Does someone still want to read this? And does someone still wants to correct it? Cheers!

_Sometime people surprise us. Sometimes they overcome they greatest fears and failures to become a better person. Sometimes they fight and lose promising to still try again. Sometimes they ran because they cannot do it. Believing in a person is making a bet and sometimes you just have to face the hard reality of losing. _

Mitchie and Shane were having breakfast in an awkward silence.

Shane, being the impatient child he is, could not bear it anymore and was the first to talk.

"So, are you not going to talk about it?" he asked knotting his eyebrows.

"Talk about what? Should we discus how I threw myself to a boy who did not want me? Or maybe we should talk about how I came back and you kissed me then I had the brilliant idea to ask you to make love to me".

Shane tensed at Mitchie boldness; she really was not that innocent or sweet anymore.

"Oh you know what? If we are really going to talk about something, it should be Nate's call. Are you going back Shane?" asked Mitchie looking at him straight into his eye.

"Well, yes. That's what I wanted from the beginning, didn't I?" asked a lost Shane. He really did not any idea of where this conversation was heading.

"Are you sure Shane?" insisted Mitchie.

"What do you mean? When I came here I had nothing and now they are giving my life back", Shane answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mitchie scoffed.

"The life where you were alone, Shane? The one where no one really cared about you? The one that almost destroy you? That is the life you want back?", Mitchie asked.

Shane stood and raised his voice.

"And what I am supposed to do Mitchie? I am supposed to leave the country to go to fucking Europe and erase my life? Am I supposed to run away like a coward?"

At the exact moment those words left his mouth Shane knew he had fucked up again. He had the talent of always saying the wrong thing at the wrong time to Mitchie.

Mitchie wanted to cry right there, that is what you get for letting back into your life Mr asshole number one! She thought. However, Mitchie was not any little scared girl anymore; she was a woman and she could hold her ground.

"You will never know how much courage it takes to walk away Shane. Do you want to know why I had not thrown you out of here yet? It is because I have been in your shoes. I have been surrounded by people who were just using me and the worst is I was starting to use them too: I had a manger that just cared about money, fame whores as friends and a boyfriend who took me out of the picture the moment his career asked for it."

That one had hurt, even if it seemed unbelievable Shane did still have a heart and hearing that little sentence made it ache.

Mitchie took a deep breath before going on.

"I have been in your shoes and I know it sucks, that's why you are still here despite of all my common sense. I am not saying you have to give up your career and live my life Shane. I am telling you to think carefully if you really want to go back to that place where nobody cares, not even you".

"I am like that Mitchie. I belonged there", said Shane with sadness in his eyes.

Mitchie sighed, "You belong where you choose to Shane and if this is your choice, fine. Do not come back crying again", then she left.

Was she mad at him for leaving? Did she care in that way? No, it could not be, thought Shane. They could not possibly be anything going on between them. He would leave as soon as possible and stop messing with her head now that it was not necessary anymore. Shane Gray did not love Michelle Torres because he did not love anyone and nobody loved him.

At least it was much easier if he kept telling himself that, to love meant to grow up and he could not do that. He just could not take that responsibility so he stood, gathered his things and left a note on the table.

_Here is one piece of advise: make bets on people who want to win, you cannot save somebody who does not want to be saved. Someone who does not think he is worthy the bet can never make you win it. Peter liked to tell Tinker bell had abandon him; the truth is she bet on him and lost. She never bet on anybody else again. _


	10. Chapter 10: welcome back to hell

"_Why can't you fly now, mother?""Because I am grown up, dearest. When people grow up they forget the way.""Why do they forget the way?""Because they are no longer gay and innocent and heartless. It is only the gay and innocent and heartless who can fly." James M. Barrie_

"Thanks for everything Mitchie; I don't know where I would be without you. Know that I admire you for what you have done with your life; you seem at peace with yourself.

Do not hate me more than you already do for leaving like that.

Ps: I love you.

Good-bye."

Mitchie read the note repeatedly; it was not surprising and yet she was paralyzed by it. He had left leaving a not. A. FUCKING. NOTE. She opens her door to him, she let him in, she forgives him and the moment Nate calls he leaves leaving a note.

It had nothing to do with their activity from the previous night. It had nothing to do with the fact that Mitchie had not ask him to fuck her but to make love to her and he had complied.

Mitchie was not mad because of the feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was not mad because he would not be waiting for her on the sofa that night. Most of all, she was not mad that he still held so much power over her. She had abandoned everything; she had changed of continent for God's sake!

She had let him in because she though she could handle him, she believed she was over it. That is why if you ask her why she was mad she would tell it had nothing to do with her feelings, which were perfectly under control, but it had everything to do with the stupidity of Shane Gray.

Once again, she had given him the opportunity to forget his life of fake love and to get a new one as she had done. Once again, he had turned it down. It did not matter tough because this time she was not emotionally involved.

At least that is what Michelle Torres was telling herself while tearing the note to pieces and crashing her bowl on the floor.

With Shane:

L.A. had not changed at all: the hot chicks in mini bikinis, the big cars, the sun, the star, the parties… Everything was still the same. He had been in the studio for two weeks now, he had his mansion back and her girlfriend had crawled up back to his feet. He should be thrilled.

That is what he told the press: for them he had played the part of the prodigal son. Right now, he was going to give one more of those interviews. Let the show begin, he thought to himself.

"So Shane, we all know you had been through a hard time lately, want to tell us a bit about it?" asked the nice blonde-haired woman who interviewed him.

Shane took a deep breath.

"Well, yes it was a hard time. I took the wrong road but I was lucky enough to have such a great family and incredible friends."

He covered his face with his hands feigning to cry.

"I am sorry but this is still hard for me".

Nate and Jason stood up and hugged him then Nate talked.

"We all do mistakes Mary, the important thing is to recognize it and move on. Shane is doing great and we have been with him every step of the way."

Shane added: "Yes and I am very thankful for that guys, you're the best".

The guys hugged each other again.

"Oh it is so nice seeing you like that! Good luck Connect 3! Stay tuned for more news tomorrow!

"We are out guys!" they heard.

Shane's father appeared: "That was great guys, real good act".

Nate sighed: "Great because it is not easy to feign to like this asshole!"

Shane snorted "Sure! Because it is pretty easy to say that you were there for me!"

"Shut up jerk!" said Jason leaving.

Shane sighed.

"Tonight you have to be at the Channel's party with Tracy".

"Are you kidding me dad? I don't want to!"

"Who cares what do you want Shane?"

Shane was left alone savouring the life he had wanted back so much.

At the party:

"Hey baby!" said Tracy who was dressed in a blue strapless hair.

"Why the hell are you so late?" Shane was pissed.

"None of your business darling. Let's go, the press is waiting".

They went there, smiled; hold hands then Tracy told the press how much she loved her boyfriend.

"I am so glad to have him back, I have never given up on him and I am just so happy. I love him; he is the love of my life".

Lies, lies, lies.

One hour later Shane walked into a room by mistake and saw something he did not expect at all: Tracy and Nate in bed.

"You have to be kidding me!" he had yelled.

"You left, we moved on", said Nate.

"When did I fucking leave? All of you threw me out! You would not have cared if I had died on a street but now you go around telling the press you love me! You could at least have the decency to not fuck my girlfriend!"

"This is the business Shane", answered Tracy coldly.

"Then I'll break with you".

"Try to; your father will kill you. We are the perfect couple right now, suck it up big boy".

Shane left the room in a fury. They all were unbelievable! Did he really have missed all of this?

Shane was broken, Shane was lost, Shane was alone… so he did the only thing he knew how to do: he got home, called Pete and bought him a nice bag of coke he used right away.

_"..children know such a lot now, they soon don't believe in fairies, and every time a child says, 'I don't believe in fairies,' there is a fairy somewhere that falls down dead." _

_James M. Barrie (Peter Pan) _

Review please J


	11. Chapter 11: Not letting you go

_"Crashing into the trembling voidStretching my hand to youLosing myself to frigid regretIs this fragile loveA wayTo sayGood-bye" _

_Maggie Stiefvater_

Mitchie could not believe it: whom was the smartass calling her at five in the morning?

Sighing, she reached for her mobile and groggily answered"What the hell?"

The voice on the other side was not clear at all.

"Mitch? Mitch, is that you?"

Most of the people would not have recognized it but she could do it anywhere at anytime and in any situation.

"What the fuck Shane? Did you forget to write something down on the note?" she spat angrily.

Shane chuckled; he was completely stoned: "Very funny Mitch, I always loved how fierce you were".

Mitchie sat up in her bed, she knew very well the state in which Shane was; she had been in it once upon a time.

"Shane, are you high?"

Shane chuckled again: "High? I think I am dying Mitch, that is why I'm calling you, to say my last words".

Mitchie could feel herself beginning to sweat.

"Shane, what have you taken Shane?"

"Doesn't matter. Listen 'cause I'm not sure I can get a lot of words out".

Mitchie went silent.

"You 've been trying to save my ass all your life Mitch and I've always known it. I appreciate it, really. We both know you're not the responsible for this but we both know you and you're going to feel like shit when they put me in a coffin."

Mitchie was crying now; sure, he was out of her life but she did want him alive and she could not do a thing on another continent.

"Don't Mitch, us is the best thing that happened to me; I was just too stupid. It was too much Mitch. You loved so much that I sheeted in my pants."

Shane chuckled again.

"You always were the brave, that's why you're in your bed right now and I am on the verge of dying in my bathroom".

"Shane, shut the fuck up and call an ambulance!"

"Shhhhht! Not finished yet. Those days with you were a gift. I'm sooooo happy you're fine, Mitch. I'm sooooo happy you're not there with me now. I love you baby, always have, always will. Well, at least for the few moments I have left to live. You're my best, goodbye Mitch."

Then he hanged up on her. He really was stubborn, thought Mitchie; he was going to try to stop her from saving him until the very last moment but she was even more stubborn. He was not going to die in a fucking bathroom, not after the hell she had went through to help him. He would make it, he would make it and she would kill him afterwards.

Mitchie did the only thing she could think of, she reached her old American mobile where she had kept all of the old numbers. She looked for one person who had been out of her life long ago; who cared? This was an emergency!

"Who are you? I am busy!" answered Nate.

"Mitchie! Shane is in his fucking bathroom dying from an overdose so you better hurry up!"

Nate's head was spinning: Mitchie was calling him. Mitchie as in the Mitchie who left years ago and never said anything again.

"Not my problem sweetie".

Nate was so lucky to be on another continent because Mitchie would have killed him with her own hands.

"Listen carefully Nate, you are going to call an ambulance and make sure Shane is okay because If you do not I swear to you I will be back and make you pay each tear you've caused".

Nate chuckled.

"How would you do that Mitchie?"

"Ohhh, easy. I would just tell the truth about our last tour together and about Shane's break down. We both know I have proofs Nate; if you let Shane die, you're going after him. I'll go to hell with you if it is necessary".

Nate scoffed; she had a point.

"Fine Torres, I am on my way".

Then the line went dead and Mitchie was left alone in her bed praying for the biggest jerk she had ever met.

Two hours later at Mitchie's house:"So, why do you make me come at 7 am on a Sunday? Who died?" said happily her best friend Valentina.

Mitchie froze, for all she knew Shane could be dead right now.

"Oh my god, did someone really die?"

"No, take a sit Val".

"What do you need from me Mitch?"

Mitchie sighed.

"If someone needed your help, really needed your help… would you give it even if it meant the biggest risk for your own well-being?"

Valentina looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

"Does the person deserve it?"

Mitchie looked away.

"Not really; in fact, not at all".

Valentina sighed.

"How important is the person to you?"

"She shouldn't be that important".

"She shouldn't so she really is that important".

Mitchie smiled at Valentina; that is what she loved the most about her: she was so smart.

"Can you save that person?"

"I've tried more than once and I've never succeeded but if there is a possibility, I think I'm the only one who can".

Valenina smiled and took Mitchie's hands in hers.

"Look Mitch, I know you: if you feel like you have to do something, nothing is going to stop you; not even your sense of self-preservation."

She took a deep breath.

"You have gone really strong and you have showed yourself of what you are truly able".

"If I do this I have to come back Vale… I have to go back to my own personal hell".

Valentina looked into Mitchie's eyes.

"Maybe this is the last step Mitch, maybe this is the final think you need to prove to yourself".

"What thing?"

"That you can go there and come back in one healthy piece because you are over it; you are stronger than that".

Mitchie's phone went off.

"One text from Nate Black"

She opened it nervously.

"Did my job bitch. Doctor told we got there just in time; looks like you saved his pathetic life Mitch."

She had never felt so relieved.

Three hours later Mitchie had taken a decision. In fact, she had realized there never was a decision to take to begin with. She called in sick at work and college, made her luggage and bought the first ticket to L.A. she found.

She did not know if she would be able to save Shane but she knew for sure that he would be the end of her.

_"Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting." James M. Barrie (Peter Pan) _


	12. Chapter 12: What are you doing here?

_**"Remember George, no man is a failure who has friends."**_

_**"It's a Wonderful Life"**_

Shane had woken up alone. It was not that he expected someone to be there, he did not expect to wake up. He had wanted to get his life back: why? So he could kill himself after seeing, once more, that nobody cared? He liked to tell himself that he did not have anything else but that, as everything else in his existence, was just a fucking lie. He had Mitchie Torres, forever and always.

The moment that thought crossed his mind, the brunette passed the door of his room. He must be still high; she could not be there. She was not that stupid, was she?

"You're alone?" Mitchie scoffed. "How can they let you alone after something like that?" her eyes hold such compassion and tenderness that Shane felt even worst.

She was crazy; that was it. She was utterly and definitively crazy.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Mitchie inclined her head to a side reminding Shane of what his dog does when he cannot understand something.

"It's really nice of you to treat like that the only person on the earth that is here".

Shane sighed.

"Mitchie, what did I tell you on the phone?"

Mitchie was surprise, did he remember?

"Yes, I was really high Mitchie but I've been thinking about what I said to you for years. If I remember correctly I told you I was happy you were not with me here in Hollywood hell".

Shane looked at Mitchie as if she was a child caught eating candy between meals.

"Why am I the one being lectured? You are the one that almost died in his bathroom".

Shane chuckled, she was impossible.

"Mitchie, you got out, do not be stupid enough to come back in willingly when you built yourself a good life. Do not do it and, above all, do not do it for me".

Mitchie did not know what to say. She should not be there, he was absolutely right but she was not going to tell him that.

"I am here for me too".

Shane looked at her in a way that said, "Sure and I am Donald Duck, don't you see it?"

"This is a test."

Shane scoffed: how could she say such an amount of stupidities without being high?

"Mitchie, people do not pass tests they can avoid. It is completely stupid!"

Mitchie sighed; she was tired of this. She got to his bed and hugged him to whisper in his ear: "You are right but I am not going away so can you just admit you're glad to see that someday cares while I just savour the fact that you are alive because I threatened Nate at 5 am?"

Shane chuckled and held her tight. He did not know what on earth he had done to have a friend like that but he felt happy to not be in hell alone.

Mitchie sat next to Shane and took his hands in hers.

"What do we do now?" Shane asked dumbfounded.

"I have no idea" and she really did have no idea. It did not matter though; they would figure something out. She would help him to find his way and she would go back to hers in one healthy peace. She did not know why but she owned him that much.

_**"I found out what the secret to life is-friends. Best friends."**_

_**"Fried Green Tomatoes"**_


	13. Chapter 13: I care

"Oh yes, the past can hurt. But you can either run from it, or learn from it."

Rafiki, from The Lion King

Mitchie and Shane were standing in front of his gigantic mansion.

"So this is where you live?" Mitchie said with an unimpressed tone.

"Yep", answered Shane popping the "p". He had not talked much since Mitchie had come back. He was still feeling weak and he was busy looking at her trying to decipher the strange human being that was as his side. He knew everything about Michelle Torres; at least that is what he thought. Now he has the feeling that he never knew her, never really got her, and never understood a single thing about her.

Shane opened the entrance door and they both stepped in. The entrance led to a big white living room with enormous windows and full of sofas.

"What do you think of it?"

Mitchie looked down for a few seconds then made visual contact with him.

"It's big and gorgeous and all of that but pretty impersonal if you ask me. Anybody could live here, it wouldn't make a difference. I don't feel it's your house but just a house".

Shane sighed, his mind wandered to Mitchie's room back in Italy. There were coloured scarves everywhere and some photos next to her beauty products, necklaces were falling over her mirror and her walls mixed bright blue and white. Her house screamed that she, of all the earth's inhabitants, was living there. Shane then thought that Mitchie was wrong, his house did reflect him: he had become a ghost, an empty face where everybody put what they wanted into it. He was as impersonal as his house but he was not going to tell him that so he took the stairs to drop his bag in his room with Mitchie following him.

Mitchie smiled at Shane's room: there was a gigantic bed in the middle of it and a big balcony that gave a wonderful view.

"Your room is better".

Shane smiled a little at this then his cocky self kicked back in.

"If you knew the things that the bed has witnessed"

"I'm glad I don't".

"Oh don't be jealous Mitch; I'm sure we can show him new things".

Mitchie gave Shane a look and said: "I'm not interested in your bed Shane".

"But he is very interested in you"; what the hell was wrong with him? He was flirting with Mitchie! Well, no need to be so surprised- he thought- you have slept with her! Of course that was before leaving her a very stupid note. Oh well, he had other problems at the moment.

Mitchie was reminded of what her own bed had witnessed so long ago, it had been nice but that was it. Love had nothing to with her presence there; she had not been in love with Shane for a long time. They were just friends; in fact they were not even that, they had their own twisted relationship unable to fit any established category.

"So, what is your agenda?"

Shane sighed; he did not want to think about that.

"My father has feed the journalists some stupid story about how I was on a weekend trip and not at the hospital."

Mitchie scoffed, that man has to care for his son somehow, right? She was ready to leave out everything he had done to her to find the answer to that. She knew Shane, although he was 21, had never been able to accept the fact that his father did not care. He needed his love; she made a mental note of that for herself. Shane's father was definitely on her agenda to save Shane.

"Did they buy it? Was it that easy?"

Shane laughed at her innocence, had she forgotten what this world was all about?

"Of course not but he gave them money, free and exclusive, interviews, etc. So I have the rest of the day off but tomorrow I need to do a bunch of stupid interviews where I tell how everybody has been so supportive of me and how sorry I am".

Mitchie sighed.

Then Shane's phone went off.

"Who is it?"

"Hi Shayneeee, still alive I see?"

Shane's tired voice turned into a very angered one.

"What the heck do you want?"

"Tomorrow I am doing your interviews with you. We have to look very in love with each other so make yourself handsome and prepare your acting".

"Hell will freeze before that happens".

"Here we go again Shane; you don't have a choice in the matter. It is publicity, get over it. I would rather have you dead over your stupid overdose and play the sad widow who finds a shoulder to cry on and falls in love with your band mate but life is not a fairytale. See you baby".

Shane threw his phone with all of his strength scaring Mitchie to death then he made his way out without saying a word.

What should she do? Maybe she needed to give him some space to deal with his anger. Maybe she should but she was not going to. She found it sitting by the pool.

"Shane, what happened?"

"Leave me alone Mitchie".

Mitchie knew that voice, it meant: back off before I hurt you. He was trying to make her leave in time. She wouldn't, she could not.

"No Shane".

Shane sighed loudly.

"I do not want to talk to you Mitch".

"But you need to".

Then Shane exploded.

"Oh do I? Really? Because I don't remember asking you to come here Mitch! I don't remember asking you to save my fucking worthless life! If you still follow my every step like a little dog unloved by his master after so many years it your freaking problem so deal with it!".

Mitchie knew she had it coming but she still stayed glued to her spot. It was not his words that hurt her but the possibility that he truly meant them. Shane regretted everything he had said as soon as the words left his lips.

"Mitch, I'm sorry, I"

He never got to finish his sentence because Mitchie's finger silenced him. She was strong, she was all right and she could do this. This was not about her but about him. She could stay strong until he pulled himself together and come back to her wonderful life.

"Just tell me what hurt you so much Shane".

Shane sighed.

"The day I overdosed I had a party, I got tired and depressed. I had been faking for two days having the perfect friends, family and girlfriend. I wasn't happy but they didn't give me a choice."

He looked down before going on.

"I enter a room and walked on Nate and Tracy doing it".

Mitchie gasped, she so knew it: bitch!

"They told me they were in love and had been together for a while. I told them I wanted to stop fake dating her and they laughed at me. I have made some horrible things Mitch but they have been merciless with me and I have to go around saying how wonderful they are. I couldn't take it anymore."

Mitchie squeezed his hand to signal him to go on.

"She just called and said she was coming with me for the interviews tomorrow. We have to fake, I told her no. She answered she would have preferred me dead too".

Shane broke done at that exact moment: "Am I that horrible Mitchie? Am I that horrible that everybody around me wants me dead?"

Mitchie sighed; it broke her heart to see him like that.

Mitchie took his crying face in her hands and pleaded him to look at her.

"Of course you are not Shane, not in a million years".

"That's what you say but you're lying, they have to be right Mitch. Nobody cares".

Mitchie thought for a moment while silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

"What if I prove you wrong Shane?"

Shane went on crying until Mitchie lift his head and looked at him in the eye:

"Shane, let me prove it".

He stayed still waiting for anything that would take him out of his misery.

Mitchie did the only thing she could think of doing. Before he knew it her soft plump lips were against his and he was kissing back calmed by the gesture.

If some physical contact would help him, she was not going to object so when he slid his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss she let him. Soon enough they were on his bed and she was making love to him. She made love to him tenderly, slowly, selflessly. She made him feel wanted and worthy again, even if it was just for a few hours.

"Love cannot be found where it doesn't exist, nor can it be hidden where it truly does."

- David Schwimmer, in the movie "Kissing a Fool"

Sorry for the wait guys, hope it was worth it


	14. Thinking about it

Shane had been watching Mitchie for some hours now, waiting for her to wake up. He thought that maybe he could solve the puzzle that the girl had become, who the hell was sleeping by his side ?

It wasn't the first Mitchie he had known. She was as good hearted as her but she was so much stronger, the Mitchie from some years ago was a porcelain doll. The one who was sleeping peacefully next to him had been able to walk away from all the shit and become a very good woman. He admired her so much.

She wasn't the second Mitchie he had known either. That one was totally lost, hurt and bitchy. Today Mitchie was a person reconciled with herself. How do you do that ?

He had always thought she was so fragile, so breakable, he had thought she would never get back on her feet. She had proved him wrong, she always did.

« Hello LA star. »

Her voice startled him, he was so deep in his thougts to see she was beginning to come back to conscience.

« Hey mistery girl. »

« Ready for your big day ? »

« Not in a million years . »

She took his hand in hers.

« I'll be there every step of it. »

« Promise ? »

« Promise. »

And just like that he knew she was statint the truth because for people like her the word « promise » meant the whole world. If she was driving up to Seattle she would pass by LA if she had a promise to keep. She was a strange being in his world.

The arrival was very tense, Tracy and Nate were lovely to each other and Shane's father didn't react very well to Mitchie's presence.

« You bitch ! I knew there had to be a reason for his strange behavior ! Have you not die of an overdose yet ? »

That was when Shane's world stop running. He had not thought what all of this meant for her : coming back here meant to confront all of her demons again. It wasn't fair. He was waiting for her to crumble right away.

« Nope, the recent events have proven that's more likely to happen to your own son. »

Everybody stood there, mouths opened. Wow.

« Look, I don't want to be on camera, I don't want any carrer back. Nothing. But I won't let you completely destroy your son so I'll be there where no one but him can see me. And you can call me all the names you want, it's been a long time ago since whatever you said mattered to me. »

Then she went on her own way while Shane wished he could just have an ounce of her strength.

Mitchie saw all of Shane's interview and, to be honest, it was a sight hard to handle. The poor boy… She waited for him at the end of the day by the parking lot and saw the ghost of a smile appear on his face when he saw her waving to him.

« It's over LA boy. »

« Thank god. »

« You survived. »

« I actually did. »

« Let's go. »

« I don't want to go home just yet. »

« All right. »

Shane's heart accelerated a bit when he saw where Mitchie had drove them.

« Why ? »

« I haven't been in LA for a long time. I think this is the place I've missed the most. »

Shane couldn't count all the hours they had spent up there until everything went to shit. As children, as young teenagers then as very young adults. Then they fall apart. They fall apart and they fall together.

« Me too, haven't been there since then. »

Mitchie looked at Shane surprise but this place was too charged of memories to betray it, even for the inmoral Shane Grey.

Sitting there, looking into the outstanding horizon, his mind began to wander.

« Do you miss it ? The parties, the laughs, the money. Do you ? »

She laughed.

« Of course I do. »

Shane turned to look at her surprised.

« What ? I thought you were so much better now. »

« I am, that doesn't mean I don't miss it. Who wouldn't miss it Shane ? I miss my childhood, I miss being a teenager and the feeling I could do anything in this world. I miss the feeling I got when I was glued to your hip. »

« The feeling that we were invencible. »

« That one. Everybody misses the past Shane. I look behind and I think of all the things I could have done better, all the things I wasted and I wish for another chance. »

« Me too, a lot of times. »

« But that doesn't mean I would come back. »

« Why ? »

She turned to look at him deep in the eye.

« When I look back then into my mirror I know, without a doubt, I am a better person than I was then. I've got scares but I am nearer to the person I hope to be. Nobody gets back its past Shane. You've wasted it ? Well, deal with it. Try no to waste what it's yet to come. »

Shane sighed.

« I wish we could come back. »

« But we can't so start wishing things that are possible. When I look at my past I see everything i overcame. I survived Shane, that's not so bad. You'll do it too and have the life you've dreamed of. You'll see. »

Shane gazed into the horizon. The thing is he wasn't so sure anymore that was the life he wanted now. Was it really, or was it the dream he had years ago ? Does it make sense to still chase it ? After years of a dead brain Mitchie had reactivated everything and he was going crazy. Too many things running in every sense.

But he knew he had her by his side, at least until he gets the life he's supposed to get.


End file.
